spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Krusty Dish
The Krusty Dish is an episode entry of Spin-Off Kings submitted by Transcript The Krusty Dish episode starts off at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: yells SpongeBob! SpongeBob: up to him Uh, yes sir!? Mr. Krabs: The customers here at the KK are starting to get bored with our famous serving, the Krabby Patty. Squidward: into the conversation Hey, I got an idea! Mr. Krabs: frowns Ugh, what is it Mr. Squidward..? Squidward: Stop groaning! My ideas are perfect as Fiasco once said. flashbacks Fiasco: Squid-ward, let me see what your ideas and paintings you've created? Squidward: the same statue of Mr. Krabs from "The Masterpiece" Fiasco: screams Ahh! My eyes! burn then blow up ends Mr. Krabs: Actually, I don't recall Fiasco actually liking your ideas but either way, carry on with the plan. Squidward: Instead of serving that revolting swill as food, why don't we serve top class food like other restaurants?! Mr. Krabs: Like what food? Squidward: To be more specific, I'm talking about selling lasagna. SpongeBob: disgusted Ew, gross! Squidward, how could you try and get rid of the Krabby Patty dignity! I'm on team Krabby Patty for life! proudly Squidward: SpongeBob, your opinions don't matter at all! SpongeBob: Uh.. who put you on the planet, eeegh! Mr. Krabs: Alright, alright. Knock off the constant arguing. Squidward, I'm inclined to agree. I feel like it would ruin the Krusty Krab name! Squidward: Wha- how?! Mr. Krabs: Well, uh. Because... um, you know... Squidward: Oh don't tell me you're too cheap to sell high class katering! Mr. Krabs: Of course not! Remember that time when we katered some fancy guests in a hotel. Ah yes, we were the Krusty Katers, then the hotel got flooded and it was a big mess. Squidward: First, the food you sold wasn't even "high class." You just added some jewels to the food and gave them away. And oh gosh, that day was a nightmare. SpongeBob: That day was sooooooo fun! Mr. Krabs: Alright lads, let get back on topic. So, let's try out the lasagna plan and we'll see how things go. Squidward: What about redecorating the restaurant to be high class? Mr. Krabs: thinks Hmm.... let me think about that for a second. in the mirror and sees a pineapple. No! SpongeBob: Exactly! Mr. Krabs: The square one is right! Let's leave it the same. Haha giggles and sweats We wouldn't want any extra costs, would we? Squidward: Ugh, fine! start preparing lasagna out of leftover Krabby Patty ingredients and anything they could find. French narrator: One, fancy lasagna which could ruin the restaurant, time later! Unnamed Bikini Bottomite: Excuse me sir. speaks Any new additions to the menu lately? Squidward: Why certainly! Try our brand new, hot, out-of-the-oven lasagna! Mr. Krabs: Only 20.99! Squidward: No! He meant only 2.99. Apologize for the error sir. Unnamed Bikini Bottomite: I'll take one! give the lasagna to him at his table. He tries it. Unnamed Bikini Bottomite: Hm.. so far, very tasty! few seconds later, he runs to the bathroom and vomits. Unnamed Bikini Bottomite: viciously What was in that? Squidward: glares at Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: Oh, nothing to worry about. Just some snail food, sea bear fins, barnacles, jellyfish squeezings and a raw sea cow with some extra tomato sauce which is 25% off at Bargain mart. Unnamed Bikini Bottomite: shouts So, you poisoned our food?! Mr. Krabs: nervously Hey hey, now calm down. Not like its illegal or anything. spits out their lasagna. Unnamed Bikini Bottomite: I'm going to sue you Mr. Cheapskate! Mr. Krabs: But, bu-. Krab faints and Squidward steals his wallet. Squidward: Hooray! I may not have gotten the food to taste like what decent food should taste like but whatevs. With this money, victory is mine! mentally Ahahahaha! Fools, see ya later! SpongeBob: Hm, what's up with him? Mr. Krabs: up Ahahaha! SpongeBob: What's so funny? Mr. Krabs: The wallet he took was a decoy! It had wacky bucks in it. Ahehehehe! SpongeBob: laughs French narrator: A few hard core hours later. Squidward: Finally, all of Krabs' life-long savings. All mine! to Squilliam Hey Squilliam! About to go buy a mansion. I'm a millionaire! Squilliam: wallet That's not money fool! That's a fake. Counterfeit bills. Wacky bucks toys. Squidward: Not listening to you liar. housing sales manager I'd like to buy that mansion over there! Manager: That'd be 90 millions dollars. hands over wallet with a Squilliam watching with a grin on his face. The manager looks at it and has a face of disappointment. Manager: I'm sorry sir but this is not real money. Squidward: and confused. Wha-?! Manager: In fact, carrying counterfeit bills is illegal. Handcuff him boys. fingers towards police officers. Squilliam: Bye bye! waves so hard & loud Squidward: Noooooo! ends. Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Spin-Off Kings